oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianne Lécuyer
Arianne is one of Ground Man's great characters! She's great! We swear! "Purity engenders Wisdom, Passion avarice, and Ignorance folly, infatuation and darkness." -Cyril Connoly "You miscreants who dwell in the dark corners of the earth, be warned; the Light of Iomedae comes for thee!" - Arianne Lécuyer Arianne Lécuyer, also known by her Inquisitor name, Purity-Engenders-Wisdom (b. 25 Kuthona, 922 AC), is the General of the city of New Haven, and a cohort of Baranya Hawall. This silver-haired aasimar is known for her undying loyalty to Baranya, and her terrifying zeal against the forces of darkness. History Born Arianne Lécuyer, Purity came to know tragedy early when her parents, crusaders under the banner of the empyreal lord Ragathiel, were slain while rooting out a cabal of demon-worshippers. Anguished, she turned to her church, seeking a way a way to exact vengeance; she found it in the mantle of the inquisitor. She cast aside her birth name, taking a new one as was the custom of the Inquisition. For years, Purity toiled ceaselessly, learning to strike at evil where it lived - in the dark corners of the earth. But Arianne came to distrust the path that her homeland, a faraway place called Pelegainia, had taken in their pursuit of virtue and holiness; their single-minded crusade against evil in Ragathiel's name had created a stagnant land where goodness was enforced through brutal order, a fact that forced Purity to have a crisis of faith. Reclaiming her former name, she sailed for distant lands, seeking a new path; she found it in the town of Haven, where she met a curious cleric of Iomedae and Shelyn named Baranya. Inspired by the red-headed priestess' example, Purity now serves both the Inheritor and Ragathiel in equal measure. Appearance Purity is tall, muscular, and fit; a natural front-line combatant. She is rarely seen out of armor; Arianne favors a shining mithril breastplate and a long, leather longcoat. When she needs to assert herself as an inquisitor, she also wears a wide-brimmed leather hat. Arianne carries no less than three holy symbols of Iomedae; one around her neck, one on her belt, and another hidden somewhere else on her person. She likewise wears the holy symbol of Ragathiel on her belt, as well. Arianne wields a polearm known as a fauchard, a sort of sickled glaive; she is rarely seen without this weapon wrapped and strapped on or near her. Personality Arianne is a dour individual. While not devoid of humor, she is wry and sarcastic, and critical of people she considers 'miscreants'. While now primarily serving as an inquisitor of Iomedae, Purity retains some beliefs held over from her nation of origin; namely, that it is the duty of the faithful to purge the wicked, as opposed to protecting the innocent. This is a belief that Baranya is trying to drum out of the aasimar, but the process is slow going. Friends Arianne looks up to Baranya as the penultimate role model, above even Ragathiel; the only greater example of that to which she seeks to aspire is Iomedae Herself. Purity sees Baranya's brother, Istvan, as a comrade-in-arms. Enemies Arianne actively despises the Church of The Shepherd. In general, Purity despises those who worship any evil power, but especially those who worship Asmodeus, Dispater, Rovagug, or Maloglash. Aspirations Purity yearns to slay the wicked, fighting the forces of darkness in the name of both the powers she serves; her more immediate goal is to assist Baranya in her ambitions, as she feels that their ultimate goals align. Category:Old Lore